


靠近

by Pacabana



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana
Summary: 情难自禁的不只是他一个人而已，他便可以把这份特权当作是承诺。





	靠近

**Author's Note:**

> 为纪念柳猪给ryunak打上4k分，本文写作于2018年11月13日。

柳济鸿醒来的第一秒，还未睁开眼睛，就已经感觉到今天的情况和平时不同。  
床上有点挤。  
背后多出一个人的温度，被子也被压走一大半，空调的冷气已经吹到了他露在外边的小腿上，并且这条腿再往上，似乎比平时透着更多的凉意……等等，被子里他不仅光着腿，连内裤也没穿。  
这下柳济鸿完全清醒了，他马上就明白了背后和自己躺在一张床上的人是谁。  
昨晚方星现跟着跑到他住的地方来了。  
他们似乎没人记得拉上遮光窗帘，现在室内光线明亮得有点刺眼，身后的小子还睡得和猪一样。这么亮，时候大概已经中午了吧。  
他想去找手机，可才把目光往床外移动了一点，就已经看到了椅子背上胡乱丢弃的衣服，还有一旁垃圾桶里的安全套。  
柳济鸿像被烫着了似的赶紧移开了目光。他往上望向了天花板，心里不由得恼火了起来。甚至还没想通自己在生谁的气……他缓慢而机械地往身上套着衣服，试图回忆一下昨晚的情况，才想了两秒，就连忙把那些记忆赶到一边去。  
这下麻烦可大了，谁能告诉他事情怎么就进展到这一步了。  
到了没办法再赖账的地步。  
柳济鸿的目光再次落到身边的男孩身上。

在情欲赋予的滤镜褪去后，方星现近在咫尺的脸颊皮肤看上去依旧和昨晚触碰到的一样柔和而细腻。像一块奶味点心，水分也足够。  
柳济鸿不自在地看了看四周，然后凑近了些。方星现本来靠着他的背，现在则是面朝他的方向，看上去睡得还很沉，睡梦中微张的嘴唇在均匀的呼吸中显得有些湿润。  
可能是甜的吧，柳济鸿觉得自己是饿了，他的胃沉了下去，脸上却开始发烧，他诚实地察觉出自己的想法，气便已经消了大半，之前那点恼怒都变成了心虚。其实既然什么都做了，现在再亲一口也没什么大不了的。他在心里叹气，俯身靠近那个睡着的人，在触碰到的最后一秒前还是犹豫着选择了把吻落到脸颊上。  
都很柔软。  
这个想法才刚冒出来，面前闭着眼睛的人突然呼吸幅度突然加深。紧接着他们便大眼瞪小眼了。  
“我操——”柳济鸿忍不住骂了出来。  
“济鸿哥你……”方星现刚睁开的眼睛好像对不上焦一般眨了三眨。  
“方星现你是不是有毛病？”柳济鸿压低声音，恶狠狠地在枕边的被子上拍了一掌。  
“我没有毛病啊。我……刚醒来。”刚醒来的方星现摸了摸自己的脸颊，睡眼惺忪地笑了起来。  
柳济鸿一听他这样呵呵呵地笑就来气，方才的甜蜜还没有持续上半分钟就已经一扫而空。他的脸皮也有点挂不住了。  
“我吵到你了？”柳济鸿带着一丝僵硬问道。  
“没有……”方星现的手又缩回被子里，眼睛也再度闭上了，“我还好困着呢。”  
怎么没人谈谈昨晚的情况。  
没人说话。  
“你要不要吃早饭。”放弃交流的柳济鸿终于找到了他掉在地板上的手机，上面显示三个闹钟等待关闭。  
“嗯……”  
“那我点外卖了。你吃什么。”  
“我不饿。”方星现瓮声瓮气地从被子里冒出半个头，“我觉得疼。”  
空气突然安静了两秒。  
虽说哪壶不开提哪壶，但这话柳济鸿不知道怎么接也得接了，他确实难辞其咎。  
“我——”正要负起责任的柳济鸿转头面对方星现，发现这个小子从被子的边缘看着自己。没戴眼镜能看得清吗？柳济鸿心想，但方星现那副乐呵呵地样子，实在不像他想象中那般委屈。  
柳济鸿忍不住说道：“现在我可以认为你昨晚是自愿的吗？”  
方星现把头往前凑了凑，拖长了声音：“是啊——”  
他见柳济鸿没说话，清清嗓子又补上一句，“我自愿的。”  
“你这……真是——”一时没说出来话的柳济鸿终于从愣怔中反应过来，气哼哼着伸手去摸了摸那个头发被睡得乱糟糟的脑袋。  
两个人都忍不住笑了起来。柳济鸿一边翻看外卖界面，一边又倒回床上去了：“你给我睡过去点。”  
方星现哼哼着挪了挪，腿马上搭了过来：“哥今天跟我去约会吧。”  
“嗯……吃了饭再约。”柳济鸿不想跟他计较，决定先填饱肚子。  
“那我们出去吃嘛，我来请客。”  
“谁要你请客。外卖马上就到了！”  
下单之后把手机扔回床头柜，柳济鸿起身往卫生间去。刚放完水，按下马桶按钮，就在水箱的噪声中听见方星现在外面敲门。  
“我也要上厕所！”  
真亏他能这么快找到眼镜。柳济鸿还是有点担心他，赶紧打开了门。  
“怎么，你肚子不舒服？”  
方星现冲进卫生间，嘴里说着“没有没有”，一边把柳济鸿往外推。  
被推出门外的柳济鸿不安地回到床边，拿起手机，心里想找点对策，却不知道该搜索什么关键词。好在他才打开搜索引擎不久，输入框里还没打上字，方星现已经从门后探头出来了。  
“哥有衣服让我换吗？”他努了努嘴，看上去有点可怜巴巴的，“我想洗澡。”

\------

他们昨晚喝了点酒，两个人像要比较谁敢谁不敢似的，不仅谁都不肯先分开，磨磨蹭蹭待在一起到了半夜，最后莫名其妙地来了柳济鸿的住所，一路上还把安全套和润滑剂之类的买了个齐全。  
等到了两个人单独待在一个房间的时候，那一点点酒其实已经醒得差不多了，要不要继续，其实他有过犹豫。  
只是这份犹豫来得太迟，柳济鸿甚至怀疑自己只是习惯在作祟——毕竟到这个地步，两个人吻到难舍难分，衣服裤子都脱得差不多了，一边抚慰对方，一边才想起来应该犹豫一下要不要做，是否太过虚伪了。  
呼吸急促的方星现热得像个火炉，被他一推停了下来，眼神里难耐的渴求让柳济鸿不敢多看，他觉得自己脸上的神色铁定也好不到哪去。  
毕竟他的手还放在对方身上就没拿开过呢。  
柳济鸿抚过他的脸颊，就像今晚已经触碰过的无数次那样，光滑而柔软的皮肤，手感好到难以置信。  
“济鸿哥怕痛的话……我来也可以。”方星现吸了一口气，哑着嗓子说道。  
感觉到方星现的喉结在自己手边动了动，柳济鸿的小腹一阵紧缩的抽搐，他叹着气，不由地把这个光裸的火炉抱得更近。不知是怕被拒绝，还是等不及，他的男孩又闭上眼来吻他。  
其实不是因为怕痛，但他也没再说。方星现的提议太过诱惑，令人无法拒绝。柳济鸿只能从善如流，任凭事态朝他们俩都想要的方向发展而去了。  
从这一步开始，方星现表现出和之前截然不同的紧张，他一直试图说一些俏皮话来缓解根本无需他缓解的气氛，但只要柳济鸿提醒他在说话的同时要记得放松，他就又立刻变得一声不吭。这样的循环反复了好几次。  
只是方星现虽然紧张，目光却一直都坚持不肯从自己身上移开，这一点让柳济鸿也十分迷恋。他从未想过自己也会有这么好的耐心，好到整个方星现都快变成润滑剂的水果味了，他也没失去欲望。  
下次真的应该买一个没有味道的润滑，柳济鸿心想。在分辨好安全套该朝上戴的那一面之后，他把方星现坚持不肯摘掉的眼镜强行从脸上拿了下来。  
“从现在开始别再说笑话了。”柳济鸿改用手肘撑着身体，撩开方星现已经蹭得乱七八糟的刘海，把手掌按在这个臭小子的额头上，认真向他提醒。  
方星现用喘息的呻吟和突然收紧的双臂回答了他。

 

\-------/

 

方星现觉得这绝对是自己在今年做的最有勇气的事之一。所谓突破关系的最后一步，可能比前面九十九步加在一起还要难，而且这最后一步的最终形态跟他事前以为的还不太一样。  
不过他也确实享受到过程就是了。因此即使在第二天早上痛着屁股醒来，他也不打算改变这个观点。  
洗澡很快。他擦干身体，把柳济鸿扔给他的T恤套上，思索着自己昨天穿过来的运动裤，它大概还是干净的，否则今天他就要穿着这件印着柴犬的红色裤子出门了。在这种问题上粗心大意的柳济鸿居然随手拿到了一条粉丝送的裤子给他穿，他是不是应该要觉得不好意思？  
这样怕是要变成粉丝公敌了。方星现不着边际地想着，自己明明也算是粉丝中的一员，现在的情形……再这样思考下去可不太妙，他看了看台子上的剃须刀，摸摸下巴，还是没去用它。  
方星现慢吞吞地挪到了床边，发现柳济鸿在玩手机，一见他出来便慌张地把手机收了起来，好像非常不想被看到手机内容。  
他和柳济鸿在超过普通偶像和粉丝的距离后，从未给彼此之间的关系定义过什么，哪一次算明显越界，哪一次又算理所当然。只是今天早上，再怎么迟钝的人也能知道不同了。  
他们俩现在靠得很近。  
柳济鸿又对着他打量了一阵，不知道在确认什么。  
“你洗完了？”  
“嗯。我用了一下你的浴巾。”方星现老老实实地盘腿坐回床上。  
柳济鸿好像这才突然看到方星现穿着柴犬裤子，他饶有兴趣地戳了戳那个柴犬图标，哈哈笑起来：“那我也去洗漱了。”  
方星现注视着柳济鸿的背影，余光又瞄到桌子上的手机，还没熄灭的锁屏是Gen.G的默认壁纸。他把目光挪开了。

\-------

柳济鸿刚洗过的头发很好闻，已经被吹得很干燥，似乎还带着吹风机的热气。方星现脸埋上去嗅了又嗅，直到脑袋上被拍了一掌。  
“你是狗吗？”  
“很香啊。”  
“瞎说什么，你也用的一样的东西。”柳济鸿扯着他的脸颊，捏住了他的嘴。  
“唔……口水……要滴出来了……”这样一说，下巴上的手劲马上就松了，方星现嘿嘿地笑起来。  
“你越来越黏人了。”柳济鸿的抱怨听上去完全不像抱怨。他们在堆成一堆的被子上额头抵着额头，方星现手脚并用缠在柳济鸿身上，而对方一点也没有想推开他的意思。方星现再试着去吻他，也没有被拒绝。  
房间的窗帘又被拉上一半了。方星现一点也不希望这段时间结束，接吻的时候，他的脑海中总是不由得浮现昨晚的情形，在那段梦境一样不真实的过程中方星现觉得自己想起来的并非什么感官上的爽快，而是面前这个人。因为对方是这个人，他的渴望才变得如此明确。  
这么一想，他好像愈发需要用行动来遮掩自己因为回忆昨晚的事而泛起的羞耻心，在断断续续的回忆下，他们的吻也不觉地从浅尝辄止的程度逐渐深入起来，不满足的程度只会随着这份深入的酝酿变得越来越高，直到两个人的动作再次超过了单纯接吻会有的范围。方星现翻身起来就要往头上扯自己的T恤。  
“你不是起床还说疼吗。”柳济鸿瞪大眼睛，试图平复呼吸，“就没事了？”  
方星现没说自己有事没事，喘着气说：“疼不疼，那换哥也体验一下嘛。”  
“体验什么。”柳济鸿按住了方星现在他身上不安分的那只胳膊，明知故问。  
此刻他们俩宽松的睡裤对诚实的欲望没有任何遮掩的作用，方星现哼哼笑着，隔着裤子给柳济鸿的大腿根部画圈圈：“哥昨晚做得很好啊，我都学会了。”  
“狗崽子……你还不够？”柳济鸿抬腿作势要踹，方星现躲开这一下，左手撑住了他的膝盖。  
“明明哥也想要。”  
“昨晚一边叫一边求饶的可不是我。”  
“我没求饶。”方星现想了想，“我那是表示一下想让你快点。”  
柳济鸿看似被他没羞没臊的直球还击打了个无言以对，自暴自弃般抓住了方星现的睡裤边缘扯了一把，算是默许了起床后活动的继续。  
这回总算不是喝了酒之后的状态了吧，方星现有点晕乎乎地想，昨晚他们大概率被酒精冲昏头脑，是不是借酒壮胆不要紧，只是真的那么想要吗。他一时又有了胆怯，想再次试探对方的想法。  
看到柳济鸿在清醒状态下心甘情愿地把脆弱部分暴露给自己，他的兴奋之情在咽喉边缘滚动。方星现的呼吸变得起伏不定，心脏也几乎跳出胸膛。  
和昨晚不同，他对相互拥有的期许得以如愿。连墙上时钟的秒针也在窃窃私语，证明着他激荡不已的渴望。  
方星现把头靠到柳济鸿的肩膀上，对方不自觉的颤抖仿佛凝结了这瞬息——  
就在这忘乎所以的缠绵时刻，一阵手机铃声以惊人的音量响了起来。吓得两个人皆是一愣。  
“操，是外卖的电话。”柳济鸿艰难地反应过来，伸手去拿床头的手机。  
他们怎么就把外卖给忘了。方星现顿感失策，一时间两人面面相觑，而铃声已经响到了第三段。  
“喂……”柳济鸿还是把电话接了起来，“嗯，我知道你是外卖。啊！”他恶狠狠地瞪了方星现一眼，推了推他要他别动。  
方星现福至心灵，知道自己绝对不可以错过这个机会。他一面动作，一面凑过去在柳济鸿另一只耳朵旁叫他的名字：“说话的时候放松点啊，不要夹这么紧。”  
柳济鸿浑身一个激灵，猛地伸手捂住了方星现欠揍的嘴，企图求得片刻安静好快速结束通话。  
“啊，你就放门口吧，我待会出来——对，放在——门口。”也不管外卖员听清了没就挂掉电话，柳济鸿终于忍不住大叫了一声，“呀！方星现你是不是欠收拾？”  
“我又没做错，只是把哥昨晚对我说的话原封不动奉还罢了。”方星现故作委屈，一点也不想放过正值窘迫的柳济鸿，但他自己好像也过得不太容易，“现在我才是真的要求求哥饶了我，不要让我那么快……”  
柳济鸿喘着气，又气又笑：“你快关我什么事……你这个，嗯……”  
方星现不跟他斗嘴了，他选择用亲吻去结束这个荒唐笑话。这个时候他们两个人的关系如此贴近和深入，他没办法忍受看到柳济鸿的嘴唇在自己面前开开合合整整一分钟却不去碰它。  
如果能让它为自己发出其他声音，那更好。  
情难自禁的不只是他一个人而已，他便可以把这份特权当作是承诺。  
承诺，保证，约定，不管用什么词都好。不过是恋情终于让他如愿，可以给这个人打上唯独属于他的标记。  
他的灵感来源，他的唯一冒险。

 

-The End-


End file.
